In many computer, networking, and other electronic systems, providing flexible configurations can be a key factor in meeting functional requirements. Computers have long supported plug-and-play hardware where a computer detects an installed device, installs a driver for the device, and then is able to use or otherwise interface with the device. Common interfaces, such as the various USB standards, allow for a variety of devices to be connected to common ports.
Networks also provide similar flexibility. Most networks support connections from a variety of devices communicating with the same protocols. Even in a simple home network, a user may connect computers, smart phones, tablets, televisions, and other smart devices to the network.
In some electronic systems, similar flexibility is desired. However, due to system requirements, such flexibility is not always attainable. Many systems and system components have application specific requirements fixing the type of connectors, the software platform, or the communication scheme. Often, these components require intense and expensive qualification testing in order to be approved for use. Such qualification testing is typically specific to a component's configuration. As such, software and hardware updates may be difficult, costly, or even impossible due to the requirements of requalification or even accessing a system. In some cases, logistical realities may add additional difficulties, including maintenance cycles that only provide for updates after months or even years.
Another aspect of such electronic systems is a desire to provide a distributed system. This allows a user to install components in advantageous positions in a platform. For example, in at least one embodiment, certain components need to be placed for easy access, for example at waist or table height. Other components may only need to be serviceable and are either not commonly used or only provide control or processing functionality. As such, these may be placed in lower or higher positions. Displays or readouts need to be placed where they can be seen.
An alternative example is a vehicle gathering sensor data. The driver or pilot may need access to the system to monitor progress. An operator will need to interface with and control the system. Sensors or communications devices need to be advantageously located to perform their functions. In some cases, there may even be remotely connected devices located in a different vehicle and connected through some non-wired communication means, such as a wireless network or a communications array. The distributed nature of these components may add additional difficulties in updating or otherwise modifying their configuration, as they may not be regularly accessible.
In many systems, as in the above examples, connecting the distributed components requires custom connections and cabling. This can include expensive custom connectors and bulky cables that increase weight, cost, size, and power factors that can negatively impact a system. There is also a need to provide secure communication, which often must be designed into each component independently
Further, in many systems, components are designed and updated over many years or even decades. Those skilled in the art often desire to use the most effective or efficient protocols for running components. And, changes in standards and mission requirements often require an update to newer standards. Existing devices, sometimes called legacy devices, often can perform mission functionality, but may not be able to communicate with newer devices or systems. In some cases, they may also fail to meet new standards. The cost of redesigning such components can be very high. Design and qualification cycles can, in some cases, overlap multiple changes to security, communications, or other system standards. And, for changes as simple as a connector, software, or an operating system in a legacy device, the cost of redesign is very high when the key features of such a legacy device are often the communication, sensing, or other end-purpose functionality that is provided.
Some distributed platforms and systems need to be easily reconfigurable while providing multiple layers of security. Many existing legacy devices are unable to provide such security. As such, these distributed platforms and systems will require design of new components or redesign of legacy components to provide integrated security features to meet the security requirements, a common software or operating system, and a common connector scheme to replace the existing legacy devices. They will also require qualification testing. These new components will increase the cost and time of deployment of the distributed systems and, in some cases will require the retirement of legacy devices that can still effectively perform their tasks and are otherwise sound. And, in the near future, these new or redesigned components will likely become legacy components to be phased out when the system standards change again.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.